picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Pico
Were you looking for Pico's broken counterpart, Withered Pico from the second game? Or perhaps you were looking for Pico's newer counterpart, Toy Pico from the second game? Pico is the main antagonist throughout the FNAP series. He has appeared in four games (FNAP1, FNAPR, PR:TLE, FNAP:UCN), and is set to appear in Five Nights At Pico's Redux. Appearance Pico looks identical to his Scratch website appearance. Pico is usually depicted as orange with a white face, with speaker-like ears and a point on the top of his head and his chin. His eyes are black with white dots in the middle. His eyes are smaller in the FNAP games than they appear on the main Scratch picture of Pico, shown below the info box. He also has an orange body, as well as orange arms and feet. In Redux, he is a bit darker, faded, and covered in mysterious stains. Behavior (FNaP1, FNAPR, Redux) Pico starts on the Show Stage with Tera and Nano (and Giga in the non-remastered FNAP1). Pico emits one of two laughs when he moves, and (in FNAPR) only moves when the player is viewing the office. Nights 1, 2 Pico does not move on Nights 1 and 2 while the power is on, though he can stare into the Show Stage camera at random. Once the power runs out, regardless of which night, his eyes can be seen flickering at the left door while a jingle plays. After the power cuts out to black, Pico will eventually jumpscare the player, unless the player reaches 6AM while this happens. Night 3 Pico finally begins to move, though he moves later in the night. The most common time he starts to move is at 4AM. During this night he can mostly only been seen in the Dining Room (1st Position), and the Restrooms, though it is possible to rarely see him in the Kitchen Hallway and the Dining Room (2nd Position). He serves no real danger on this night, as he comes nowhere near your office. Nights 4, 5, 6 (Night 6 is a FNAPR exclusive, and is set to come in Redux) Pico still moves on later nights, though you may notice he moves much earlier in the night this time. He most commonly moves a few seconds after it turns 1AM. This time he is able to reach your office, going through the Dining Room (twice), Restrooms, Kitchen Hallway, Kitchen, Back Door, Sideyard Courtyard, and the Office Door Door. Once at the office door, the right door must be closed, as he completely avoids the window outside the office. If you fail to do so, you will be jumpscared. (If jumpscares are on in the remastered version.) Custom Night ''(FNAPR and Redux)'' In the Custom Night menu, Pico's AI (wait time for moving) can be customized from 0 to 10, with 0 being very slow (inactive in helloimfreddy's version), and 10 being very fast. Here are the complete wait times: '''0: '''60-100 seconds '''1: '''49-72 seconds '''2: '''41-56 seconds '''3: '''35-49 seconds '''4: '''29-40 seconds '''5: '''25-35 seconds '''6: '''20-30 seconds '''7: '''17-25 seconds '''8: '''14-21 seconds '''9: '''11-18 seconds '''10 (max): '''9.5-15 seconds (helloimfreddy's version has different, slightly shorter wait times. These are the wait times from the original Danvin version.) Behavior (PR:TLE) Pico doesn't really move in PR:TLE. So nothing to be added here. This is because the game was never completed, and his A.I. wasn't made. He remains still, motionless, choosing sometimes to stare at you behind the auditorium curtain. He will never move. Behavior (FNaP:UCN) Pico makes a return in the fan-made Five Nights at Pico's: Ultimate Custom Night by helloimfreddy/YoshiFan2018. His wait time can be customized from levels 0-10, just like the other 15 characters. Pico starts on the Pico Stage, and emits one of two laughs just like the original FNAP. He moves regardless if the camera is up or not. He goes through the Dining Area, Maintenance Room (rarely), the hall, Sideyard, and the Right Door. The door must be closed at the right door. If you don't, you get jumpscared if jumpscares are on. Audio (FNAP 1, Remastered) Pico's Laugh Pico's Laugh (Alternate) (LOUD!) Pico's Jumpscare Audio (FNAP Redux) Pico making strange noises and shutting/opening the double-door in the Kitchen Hallway (Night 4) Pico rattling pots in the Kitchen (Night 4, can be heard in the office) Pico turning a sink on and off in the Restrooms (Night 4) Pico hauling some metal object in the Back Door (Night 4) Pico groaning in the Sideyard (Night 4) Pico graning near your office, in the Office Door (Night 4) The first of Pico's lines when he runs away ("You're not so safe!") The second of Pico's lines when he runs away ("DON'T WORRY!...I'll come back!") The third of Pico's lines when he runs away ("You won't stay there for long!") Trivia * Pico's name comes from a metric prefix of a power of 10 with the same name, specifically 10−12 * Pico, unlike the other characters, has a mostly linear path, and does not backtrack. * Pico is the only character to enter the same room twice as part of his normal path. * Pico in the remastered version has the same eyes as The Unnamed in every room except the Show Stage (excluding the rare screen) and the Office Door. * Pico’s laugh was voiced by DATUS3R. ** In Redux, DATUS3R's laugh are re-used, but Pico dialogue when running away was voiced by helloimfreddy, the game's creator. * In the remastered version, Pico has a darker stage of orange when active, and even causes the Kitchen to turn darker. * When in the kitchen in FNAPR, Pico has no mouth. In Redux, Pico usually doesn't have a visible mouth in most rooms when active. * In FNAP1, his laugh grows louder the closer he is towards the office, with the volume being 50% when he leaves the stage, and being 100% at the office door. This was removed in the remastered version, where his laugh was always at 100% volume. ** This also applies to Redux. He laughs at 15% volume when getting offstage, making it very hard to hear if ambience is playing. It reaches around 45% if at the Office Door, but emits at 100% volume if he snuck into your office, making it really loud. * Pico in FNAP1 used to move regardless if the camera was up, but in FNAPR, he only moves when the camera is down. In Redux, he can move if the camera is up, but not if you are looking at him directly. * In FNAPR, Pico has a chance of skipping the Restrooms during his path and going to the Kitchen Hallway from the Dining Room. This also applies to Pico entering the Back Door from his first Dining Room position, but is more rare. * In FNAPR, when Pico is in the Dining Room and his eyes are seen through the door, the Back Door camera is disabled. This is because the Dining Room door connects to the Back Door. Gallery Of Pico! (FNAP1) Screenshot_1122.png|Pico alone on the Show Stage Screenshot_4.png|Pico in the Dining Room Screenshot_5.png|Pico in the Restrooms with Giga (far right) pico kh.png|Pico in the Kitchen Hallway Screenshot_7.png|Pico in the Kitchen Screenshot_8.png|Pico in the Back Door Screenshot_9.png|Pico in the Courtyard, standing on a completely different building. Screenshot_10.png|Pico at the Front Door (1) Screenshot_11.png|Pico at the Front Door (2, zoomed out a little bit) GIFMaker.org_DZjF6W.gif|Pico's Jumpscare (rises from below in-game) Pico Costumes FNAP1.svg|Pico's Costumes in FIve Nights At Pico's 1 Gallery of Remastered Pico! (FNAPR) Screenshot_23.png|Pico with Tera and Nano in the Show Stage Screenshot_24.png|Pico in the Dining Room (ceiling) Screenshot_28.png|Pico in the Dining Room (exit door) Screenshot_25.png|Pico in the Restrooms Screenshot_69.png|Pico in the Restrooms when Giga is peeking out of the door Screenshot_70.png|Pico in the Restrooms when Giga is escaping. Screenshot_26.png|Pico in the Kitchen Hallway Screenshot_27.png|Pico in the Kitchen Screenshot_29.png|Pico in the Back Door Screenshot_30.png|Pico in the Sideyard, and like in FNAP1, Pico is on a different building Screenshot_31.png|Pico in the Office Door, ready to go into the office. GIFMaker.org_6lD8kh.gif|Pico's Remastered Jumpscare Screenshot_658.png|Pico's Custom Night Picture everyoneOnShowStage2.svg|Pico's costumes used in Five Nights At Pico's Remastered Pico's Cancelled Gallery of Cancelled Revenge! (PR:TLE) Pico may not be active at all in the game due to the game's cancellation, but sneaky old me (YoshiFan2018) found some costumes in the game showing Pico in different rooms. Let's take a look! (This is how they would look in-game.) PRTLE pico auditorium.png|Here's what Pico would have looked like in the Auditorium. (Far left, behind the curtain.) PRTLE pico tera north hall.png|Pico and Tera in the North Hall. (I couldn't find just Pico so this is all.) FNAP:Redux (subject to change) Screenshot_806.png|Pico with Tera and Nano onstage Screenshot_807.png|Pico's first rare stare Screenshot_808.png|Pico's second rare stare. Only his eyes are visible. Screenshot_809.png|Pico's first pose in the Dining Room Screenshot_810.png|Pico's second position in the Dining Room Screenshot_811.png|Pico in the Kitchen Hallway Screenshot_812.png|Pico lurking in the Kitchen Screenshot_813.png|Pico entering the Restrooms Screenshot_814.png|Pico in the Back Door Screenshot_815.png|Pico in the Sideyard. Notice how the moon changes position when Pico enters. Screenshot_816.png|Pico at the Office Door, covering the whole camera. Misc. Gallery Gobo's_friends.png|A Scratch promotional picture of Pico along with Tera, Giga, and Nano. Happy_Pico.jpg|An alternate design style of Pico used on Scratch at one point. This style has never made an appearance in the FNAP games Screenshot_597.png|A frame of an animation of Pico walking. Thought not this specific frame, a frame of the walking animation was used for Pico in FNAPR. Screenshot_598.png|The main four "costumes" of Pico available on Scratch Characters3.png|Bitmap image of Pico in Redux. Screenshot_600.png|A freaky Pico design first used in a popular Scratch series called Scratching Dawn Category:FNaP 1 Category:Five Nights At Pico's Category:Antagonists Category:Characters